1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic EL device and to an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, organic electroluminescent (hereinafter, referred to as organic EL) devices in which a plurality of organic EL elements, serving as information display units, are provided in each pixel have been used in electronic apparatuses, such as notebook computers, cellular phones, and electronic organizers. In general, the organic EL element has a structure in which an organic functional layer including an organic EL layer (light-emitting layer) is interposed between a pair of electrodes.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-213174 (the related art) discloses an organic EL device having optical resonators in order to compress the half-width of the emission spectrum of the luminescent color from each pixel.
In the organic EL device disclosed in the above-mentioned related art, a transflective layer, a reflective layer, and an organic EL layer, serving as a light-emitting layer, interposed therebetween constitute an optical resonance structure, and this structure makes it possible to compress the spectral half-width of light emitted from the light-emitting layer, to improve luminous efficiency, and to generate coherent light. When optical resonators having the same structure are respectively provided in the respective color pixels, it is difficult to optimize all pixels. This is because, when the structure of the optical resonator is optimized on an emission wavelength to be optimized, the organic EL layers must be formed with different thicknesses in the respective color pixels. In particular, the organic EL layer in the red (R) pixel has to be formed with a larger thickness, which causes an increase in driving voltage and the lowering of efficiency.
Further, in general, the organic EL device has a narrow color chromaticity range. In this case, the power of color expression can be enlarged by introducing an optical resonance structure, but luminous efficiency may be lowered by the introduction of the optical resonance structure.